This disclosure relates to a system and method for excavating a formation, such as to form a well bore for the purpose of oil and gas recovery, to construct a tunnel, or to form other excavations in which the formation is cut, milled, pulverized, scraped, sheared, indented, and/or fractured, (hereinafter referred to collectively as “cutting”). The cutting process is a very interdependent process that preferably integrates and considers many variables to ensure that a usable bore is constructed. As is commonly known in the art, many variables have an interactive and cumulative effect of increasing cutting costs. These variables may include formation hardness, abrasiveness, pore pressures, and formation elastic properties. In drilling wellbores, formation hardness and a corresponding degree of drilling difficulty may increase exponentially as a function of increasing depth. A high percentage of the costs to drill a well are derived from interdependent operations that are time sensitive, i.e., the longer it takes to penetrate the formation being drilled, the more it costs. One of the most important factors affecting the cost of drilling a wellbore is the rate at which the formation can be penetrated by the drill bit, which typically decreases with harder and tougher formation materials and formation depth.
There are generally two categories of modern drill bits that have evolved from over a hundred years of development and untold amounts of dollars spent on the research, testing and iterative development. These are the commonly known as the fixed cutter drill bit and the roller cone drill bit. Within these two primary categories, there are a wide variety of variations, with each variation designed to drill a formation having a general range of formation properties. These two categories of drill bits generally constitute the bulk of the drill bits employed to drill oil and gas wells around the world.
Each type of drill bit is commonly used where its drilling economics are superior to the other. Roller cone drill bits can drill the entire hardness spectrum of rock formations. Thus, roller cone drill bits are generally run when encountering harder rocks where long bit life and reasonable penetration rates are important factors on the drilling economics. Fixed cutter drill bits, on the other hand, are used to drill a wide variety of formations ranging from unconsolidated and weak rocks to medium hard rocks.
In the case of creating a borehole with a roller cone type drill bit, several actions effecting rate of penetration (ROP) and bit efficiency may be occurring. The roller cone bit teeth may be cutting, milling, pulverizing, scraping, shearing, sliding over, indenting, and fracturing the formation the bit is encountering. The desired result is that formation cuttings or chips are generated and circulated to the surface by the drilling fluid. Other factors may also affect ROP, including formation structural or rock properties, pore pressure, temperature, and drilling fluid density. When a typical roller cone rock bit tooth presses upon a very hard, dense, deep formation, the tooth point may only penetrate into the rock a very small distance, while also at least partially, plastically “working” the rock surface.
One attempt to increase the effective rate of penetration (ROP) involved high-pressure circulation of a drilling fluid as a foundation for potentially increasing ROP. It is common knowledge that hydraulic power available at the rig site vastly outweighs the power available to be employed mechanically at the drill bit. For example, modem drilling rigs capable of drilling a deep well typically have in excess of 3000 hydraulic horsepower available and can have in excess of 6000 hydraulic horsepower available while less than one-tenth of that hydraulic horsepower may be available at the drill bit. Mechanically, there may be less than 100 horsepower available at the bit/rock interface with which to mechanically drill the formation.
An additional attempt to increase ROP involved incorporating entrained abrasives in conjunction with high pressure drilling fluid (“mud”). This resulted in an abrasive laden, high velocity jet assisted drilling process. Work done by Gulf Research and Development disclosed the use of abrasive laden jet streams to cut concentric grooves in the bottom of the hole leaving concentric ridges that are then broken by the mechanical contact of the drill bit. Use of entrained abrasives in conjunction with high drilling fluid pressures caused accelerated erosion of surface equipment and an inability to control drilling mud density, among other issues. Generally, the use of entrained abrasives was considered practically and economically unfeasible. This work was summarized in the last published article titled “Development of High Pressure Abrasive-Jet Drilling,” authored by John C. Fair, Gulf Research and Development. It was published in the Journal of Petroleum Technology in the May 1981 issue, pages 1379 to 1388.
Another effort to utilize the hydraulic horsepower available at the bit incorporated the use of ultra-high pressure jet assisted drilling. A group known as FlowDril Corporation was formed to develop an ultra-high-pressure liquid jet drilling system in an attempt to increase the rate of penetration. The work was based upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,327 and is documented in the published article titled “Laboratory and Field Testing of an Ultra-High Pressure, Jet-Assisted Drilling System” authored by J. J. Kolle, Quest Integrated Inc., and R. Otta and D. L. Stang, FlowDril Corporation; published by SPE/IADC Drilling Conference publications paper number 22000. The cited publication disclosed that the complications of pumping and delivering ultrahigh-pressure fluid from surface pumping equipment to the drill bit proved both operationally and economically unfeasible.
Another effort at increasing rates of penetration by taking advantage of hydraulic horsepower available at the bit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,871. This development employed the use of a specialized nozzle to excite normally pressured drilling mud at the drill bit. The purpose of this nozzle system was to develop local pressure fluctuations and a high speed, dual jet form of hydraulic jet streams to more effectively scavenge and clean both the drill bit and the formation being drilled. It is believed that these hydraulic jets were able to penetrate the fracture plane generated by the mechanical action of the drill bit in a much more effective manner than conventional jets were able to do. ROP increases from 50% to 400% were field demonstrated and documented in the field reports titled “DualJet Nozzle Field Test Report-Security DBS/Swift Energy Company,” and “DualJet Nozzle Equipped M-1LRG Drill Bit Run”. The ability of the dual jet (“DualJet”) nozzle system to enhance the effectiveness of the drill bit action to increase the ROP required that the drill bits first initiate formation indentations, fractures, or both. These features could then be exploited by the hydraulic action of the DualJet nozzle system.
Due at least partially to the effects of overburden pressure, formations at deeper depths may be inherently tougher to drill due to changes in formation pressures and rock properties, including hardness and abrasiveness. Associated in-situ forces, rock properties, and increased drilling fluid density effects may set up a threshold point at which the drill bit drilling mechanics decrease the drilling efficiency.
Another factor adversely effecting ROP in formation drilling, especially in plastic type rock drilling, such as shale or permeable formations, is a build-up of hydraulically isolated crushed rock material, that can become either mass of reconstituted drill cuttings or a “dynamic filtercake”, on the surface being drilled, depending on the formation permeability. In the case of low permeability formations, this occurrence is predominantly a result of repeated impacting and re-compacting of previously drilled particulate material on the bottom of the hole by the bit teeth, thereby forming a false bottom. The substantially continuous process of drilling, re-compacting, removing, re-depositing and re-compacting, and drilling new material may significantly adversely effect drill bit efficiency and ROP. The re-compacted material is at least partially removed by mechanical displacement due to the cone skew of the roller cone type drill bits and partially removed by hydraulics, again emphasizing the importance of good hydraulic action and hydraulic horsepower at the bit. For hard rock bits, build-up removal by cone skew is typically reduced to near zero, which may make build-up removal substantially a function of hydraulics. In permeable formations the continuous deposition and removal of the fine cuttings forms a dynamic filtercake that can reduce the spurt loss and therefore the pore pressure in the working area of the bit. Because the pore pressure is reduced and mechanical load is increased from the pressure drop across the dynamic filtercake, drilling efficiency can be reduced.
There are many variables to consider to ensure a usable well bore is constructed when using cutting systems and processes for the drilling of well bores or the cutting of formations for the construction of tunnels and other subterranean earthen excavations. Many variables, such as formation hardness, abrasiveness, pore pressures, and formation elastic properties affect the effectiveness of a particular drill bit in drilling a well bore. Additionally, in drilling well bores, formation hardness and a corresponding degree of drilling difficulty may increase exponentially as a function of increasing depth. The rate at which a drill bit may penetrate the formation typically decreases with harder and tougher formation materials and formation depth.
When the formation is relatively soft, as with shale, material removed by the drill bit will have a tendency to reconstitute onto the teeth of the drill bit. Build-up of the reconstituted formation on the drill bit is typically referred to as “bit balling” and reduces the depth that the teeth of the drill bit will penetrate the bottom surface of the well bore, thereby reducing the efficiency of the drill bit. Particles of a shale formation also tend to reconstitute back onto the bottom surface of the bore hole. The reconstitution of a formation back onto the bottom surface of the bore hole is typically referred to as “bottom balling”. Bottom balling prevents the teeth of a drill bit from engaging virgin formation and spreads the impact of a tooth over a wider area, thereby also reducing the efficiency of a drill bit. Additionally, higher density drilling muds that are required to maintain well bore stability or well bore pressure control exacerbate bit balling and the bottom balling problems.
When the drill bit engages a formation of a harder rock, the teeth of the drill bit press against the formation and densify a small area under the teeth to cause a crack in the formation. When the porosity of the formation is collapsed, or densified, in a hard rock formation below a tooth, conventional drill bit nozzles ejecting drilling fluid are used to remove the crushed material from below the drill bit. As a result, a cushion, or densification pad, of densified material is left on the bottom surface by the prior art drill bits. If the densification pad is left on the bottom surface, force by a tooth of the drill bit will be distributed over a larger area and reduce the effectiveness of a drill bit.
There are generally two main categories of modern drill bits that have evolved over time. These are the commonly known fixed cutter drill bit and the roller cone drill bit. Additional categories of drilling include percussion drilling and mud hammers. However, these methods are not as widely used as the fixed cutter and roller cone drill bits. Within these two primary categories (fixed cutter and roller cone), there are a wide variety of variations, with each variation designed to drill a formation having a general range of formation properties.
The fixed cutter drill bit and the roller cone type drill bit generally constitute the bulk of the drill bits employed to drill oil and gas wells around the world. When a typical roller cone rock bit tooth presses upon a very hard, dense, deep formation, the tooth point may only penetrate into the rock a very small distance, while also at least partially, plastically “working” the rock surface. Under conventional drilling techniques, such working the rock surface may result in the densification as noted above in hard rock formations.
With roller cone type drilling bits, a relationship exists between the number of teeth that impact upon the formation and the drilling RPM of the drill bit. A description of this relationship and an approach to improved drilling technology is set forth and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,300 issued May 14, 2002. The '300 patent discloses the use of solid material impactors introduced into drilling fluid and pumped though a drill string and drill bit to contact the rock formation ahead of the drill bit. The kinetic energy of the impactors leaving the drill bit is given by the following equation: Ek=½ Mass(Velocity)2. The mass and/or velocity of the impactors may be chosen to satisfy the mass-velocity relationship in order to structurally alter the rock formation.